bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Thirteenth Division
thumb|190px|Captain Jūshirō Ukitake and 3rd Seats Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentarō Kotsubaki of the Thirteenth Division The , also known as Squad 13 in the English Dub, is one of the Gotei 13, headed by Captain Jūshirō Ukitake. Basic Information Organization The 13th Division follows the traditional organization of a Gotei 13 Division. The 13th division's organization is somehow peculiar, the Captain (Jūshirō Ukitake), due to his weakened health state, firstly gave much of his administrative work to his Lieutenant, Kaien Shiba. After the Lieutenant's death, there has yet to be a replacement for Kaien and administrative duties are assumed by the division's 3rd seat pair. It's also notable that the 13th division is the only one with two 3rd seats and no Lieutenant. Special Duties No special duties have been noted for the 4th Division. The Insignia for the 13th Division of the Gotei 13 is the Summer snowflake. The meaning behind the symbol is hope. Notable Members * Jūshirō Ukitake - Captain of the 13th Division. * Kiyone Kotetsu - Current Co-3rd Seat of the 13th Division, a position she shares with Sentarō. She along with Sentaro share the responsibilities of a Lieutenant. She is the younger sister of Isane Kotetsu. * Sentarō Kotsubaki - Current Co-3rd Seat of the 13th Division, a position he shares with Kiyone. He along with Kiyone share the responsibilities of a Lieutenant. * Kaien Shiba - Former Lieutenant of the 13th Division. He was possessed by the hollow, Metastacia, and thus he later became a part of the 9th Espada Aaroniero Arruruerie. * Miyako Shiba - Former 3rd Seat of the 13th Division. She died at the hands of a Hollow, Metastacia. She was Kaien's wife and someone Rukia looked up as a role model. Unseated and Officers of Unknown Rank * Rukia Kuchiki - Rukia is a Shinigami that was assigned to protect Karakura Town. Former Protege of Kaien Shiba. Due to intervention from her older brother, she is an unseated officer even though her power is enough to get her a position as a seated officer. Recruitment Because of Captain Ukitake's gentle nature, the soldiers of the 13th division all have a steadfast unity.Bleach Bootleg The 13th Division is also said to have a warm, supportive atmosphere. Recruitment Fair Brochure Jūshirō Ukitake 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? I'll welcome everyone warmly! 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? We're a division that gets along, and knows how to laugh! 3. What do you require of new recruits? As long as you have a good attitude, that's all you need! 4. Some words for the shinigami recruits. Let's fight together! Sentarou Kotsubaki 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? Guys with guts! 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? It's a great place!! 3. What do you require of new recruits? I don't have anything like that! 4. Some words for the shinigami recruits. Our Captain Ukitake is a great man!! Kiyone Kotetsu 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? Energetic kids! 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? It's a really fun place! 3. What do you require of new recruits? I don't care at aaaall! 4. Some words for the shinigami recruits. My... Our Captain Ukitake is really a great man!! Frank talk!! with the 11th Division lieutenant, Kusajishi Yachiru Ukkii? There's always really tasty-looking candy by Ukkii's bedside. And there are reeeally big carp in the pond outside too~ Ehehe, I brought them there. References Navigation de:13. Kompanie es:Décimotercera División Category:Gotei 13 Category:Shinigami